Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for preventing portable consumer devices such as contactless smart cards from being wirelessly interrogated.
Generally, contactless portable consumer devices such as smart cards, key fobs, radio frequency identification devices (RFID), cellular phones, etc. are designed to provide the consumer with a way to engage in wireless communication using radio frequency (RF) signals.
Because contactless portable consumer devices can operate without wires, such devices are expected to replace other types of devices that require physical contact or physical connections to communicate with other devices and systems. A major benefit of contactless portable consumer devices is that they do not have to be removed from a consumer's wallet, briefcase, backpack, or purse to be used.
Unfortunately, due to the wireless nature of the contactless portable consumer devices, it is entirely possible that a contactless reader may be used for surreptitious interrogation (e.g., data skimming) of the contactless devices.
As theft of sensitive information using wireless interrogation of contactless devices is a major concern for consumers and businesses alike, law enforcement agencies are actively seeking ways to discover when such activity is taking place. Unfortunately, given the sophistication of the wireless interrogation equipment and the nature of wireless signals, unauthorized wireless interrogation can occur.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other embodiments individually and collectively.